Routinely obtained biochemical and hematological data is being collected on admission to Keio University Hospital, on 250 male alcoholic and nonalcoholic liver disease patients between the ages of 19 and 65. The chemistries will include the SMA-6, SMA-12, and hematology series and will be analyzed in the Keio University Hospital's clinical chemistry laboratory. Hepatocellular cancer is a major health problem in Japan with an incidence several times higher than that found in any other industrial county. It is hoped that quadratic discriminant analysis of these chemistries will allow differentiation of alcoholic liver disease from nonalcoholic biliary tract diseases and from nonalcoholic hepatocellular carcinoma and other nonalcoholic liver diseases.